All The Things You Never Knew
by Kuhakuu
Summary: "Jika kau bisa mengambil bintang, berapa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"/"Jika aku bisa mengambil bintang itu, maka akan ku berikan sebanyak mungkin"/ Penantian Sakura yang akhirnya terbalaskan/ Sequel dari fict Menunggumu/


_Berapa banyak kupu-kupu mengerjapkan matanya,_

 _Sebelum dia mulai terbang?_

 _Langit bertebaran beribu-ribu bintang_

 _Tapi berapakah yang akan tersisa?_

* * *

~.~

~.~

 **All The Things You Never Knew**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance/Poetry**

 **[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]**

 **Setting sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura menikah**

~.~

~.~

Sasuke mengamati cahaya yang berkelip disana. Di atas angkasa yang jauhnya tak terkira. Berkelip-kelip memancing decak kagum karena keindahannya. Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di padang rumput yang terlihat redup ini. Cahaya bulan yang redup itu membuat dia masih bisa melihat sebaran rumput yang bergoyang pelan. Bukannya hening yang dia dapatkan namun suara bersautan yang terdengar dari hutan

Sasuke menghirup udara pada malam yang dingin disini. Sensasi dingin namun segar udara malam saat itu menyeruak masuk bersama dengan aroma rambut bunga musim semi berwarna merah jambu yang tengah duduk disampingnya, diterangi cahaya kekuningan yang mengelilingi tempatnya sekarang.

Ah, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan Sakura sekarang, Sakura menyebut ini kencan, tapi hanya duduk bersama dibawah cahaya bulan? Tidak, Sasuke pikir ini bukan kencan. Mungkin ini karena cara berpikir mereka saja yang berbeda. Tapi biarlah. Awalnya memang Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura, tapi hanya untuk menemaninya sesaat namun Sakura dengan semangat mengatakan ini kencan.

 **~.~**

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Sakura sekarang -dengan wajah manis yang bersemu merah- menatap langit kerlip itu dengan mata berbinar. Bibir itu tersenyum kecil seraya sedikit bersenandung. Mata _emerald_ nya berkaca melihat cahaya bintang. Sakura kelihatan senang sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jika kau bisa mengambil bintang yang bersinar dilangit, berapa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat langit malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Diriku terbang, namun engkau terjatuh_

 _Sangat dekat, hingga aku bisa mendengar nafasmu_

 _Maafkan aku tidak mempertahankan apa yang telah ada_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika aku bisa mengambil cahaya itu maka akan kuberikan sebanyak mungkin untukmu."

Jawab Sakura sembari menatap bintang yang bersinar kala itu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, melihat bintang itu dengan satu mata yang tertutup. Tangannya bergerak seolah mencengkram salah satu bintang kecil yang berkelip disana.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan semuanya." Ujarnya kemudian

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya kemudian kaki yang sebelumnya memanjang itu dia tekuk dan dia tahan dengan tangannya. Wajah tirus cantik itu mendongak ke atas menatap kumpulan bintang yang sedang dibicarakan tersebut.

"Karena aku ingin memberikannya pada yang lain juga. Aku ingin mereka juga melihat cahaya yang indah itu, aku ingin berbagi agar semua senang." Ujarnya dengan semangat

Sasuke untuk sesaat terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis musim semi itu

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kau tak tau mengapa aku harus meninggalkanmu_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan semua tangisanmu_

 _Sementara air matamu menetes ke tanah_

 _Melihat itu terjadi, sangat menusuk hatiku_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke dengan pelan

Mata _emerald_ Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Ya?"

"Maaf" Ujar Sasuke singkat

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Untuk semua kelakuanku yang menyakitimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum kecil," Tidak perlu meminta maaf Sasuke..." Sakura berujar lalu memandang langit malam itu," Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Tapi aku percaya kau akan kembali dan aku terus menunggu sampai tibanya hari ini..."

"Aku dan Sasuke berdua dimalam hari. Kita memandang langit yang sama. Aku senang menunggu Sasuke- _kun_ karena aku percaya kau akan membalas perasaanku."

Sasuke terkekehuntuk kedua kalinya mendengar jawaban gadis pink itu, kemudian dia pun berdiri. Sedikit menerawang tempat yang begitu luas ini sejenak kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan yang terbalut kain hitam tersebut,"Ayo, kita pulang," Ajaknya

"Eh? Pulang? Alah Sasuke- _kun_ , kita baru satu jam disini. Lagipula memangnya ada kencan cuma satu jam?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kecewa dengan Sasuke. Masa iya sekarang sudah mau pulang? Padahal mereka baru satu jam berkencan dan sekarang selesai begitu saja. Sasuke memang tidak peka orangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya," Sakura, dari awal sudah ku bilang ini bukan kencan. Kalau memang masih mau disini aku akan pulang duluan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah kita pulang," Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke," Tapi nanti mimpiin aku ya."

"Mana mungkin ada yang mau bermimpi tentang gadis cerewet sepertimu." Ujar Sasuke dengan padat, jelas dan menyakitkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

* * *

 _Melihat itu terjadi, sangat menusuk hatiku_

 _Kau tak tau mengapa aku harus mejauhimu_

 _Berkeliling di atas langit, keluar dari pandanganmu_

 _Sangatlah banyak, hal yang tidak pernah kau ketahui_

* * *

"... **Shannaro**."

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

Ada kritik atau saran pembaca sekalian?


End file.
